tdspoilersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mo' Monkey Mo' Problems
Mo' Monkey Mo' Problems is the sixth episode of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. Plot Max wakes up his "assistant" Scarlett by poking a stick and yelling at her. Dave tells Shawn that he planned a romantic picnic for Sky, as he sniffs a flower. This makes Shawn sad as his relationship with Jasmine is strained. Ella asks Shawn where Dave is which he tells her that he is planning a picnic for the one he likes, which excites Ella. She seductively sits beside Dave when she arrives at the picnic but is heartbroken when he tells her the picnic is for Sky. As Shawn tells Sky about Dave's picnic for her, Chris tells them to go to the logs to start the challenge. Shawn tries to make it up to Jasmine by giving her flowers, but she smacks them away. Sky asks Ella why she is so sad, which she confesses that her crush Dave likes her, which makes Sky happy but feel sorry for her. Sugar laughs, which causes everyone to glare at her. Chris tells them that they have to get a coin from a mokney and put it in a vending machine for today's challenge. Jasmine leads the challenge, but Topher tells her that he will be back (so he can steal Chris' phone to speak to a producer). Max speaks to Scarlett about their alliance, and he decides to create a trap with her. With the Maskwaks, Ella reveals that Chris will eliminate her if she sings again, but the entire team needs her to sing to get the bear to give her the monkey that they need for the challenge. Topher contacts a producer saying that they think a younger host would be better for the show, while his teammates try to get the monkeys to give them a coin, with Max end up being the target of where they put their crap on. Sugar gets Ella to sing to save Dave, which she eventually does. The Kinosewaks convince the monkeys to give them the coin, and Max proves to be of little to no help, and when he leads them to run into their own trap, the team gets mad at him. When the Maskwaks take the bear to Chris, she is about to rat Ella out, but Sky covers her mouth. Sugar forces the bear to throw up the monkey, and it is a rush for her and Jasmine to get the coin into the vending machine. Sugar gets the coin out of the monkey, and throws the coin in the vending machine, winning the challenge. At the Kinosewaks elimination ceremony, Max and Topher are in the bottom two, and Max is eliminated...for a moment. Chris finds out that Ella sung in the episode, which leads him to eliminate Ella instead of Max. She sings a final song about her competitors as the birds fly her to the cannon, and she is shot out of it. Cast *Chris *Chef *Dave *Ella *Jasmine *Max *Scarlett *Shawn *Sky *Sugar *Topher Trivia *This is the only episode of this season to contain nudity. *Ella, despite being on the winning team, was the one eliminated. Gallery 1WakeupScarlett.PNG|Max and Scarlett 2Dave.PNG|Dave sniffing a flower. 3ShawnandDave.PNG|Dave and Shawn. 4SkyandSugar.PNG|Sugar coaches Sky with Dave, and Ella. 7Dellla.PNG|Ella thinking Dave set a romantic picnic for her. 10ShawnandJasmineconflit.PNG|Jasmine still mad at Shawn for last episode. 13Brokenhearthella.PNG|Ella is heartbroken that Dave likes Sky more than her. 16EvilMax.PNG|Max and Scarlett plotting. EllaOut.png|Ella gladly takes the Cannon of Shame, after singing. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island